


“И не раскаялись они…”

by greedyrat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Однажды Частити, Криденс и Модести оказываются там, где им быть нельзя, и видят то, что им видеть не следует…Действие происходит примерно за год до событий фильма. Салемцы уже проявляют активность, но пока не столь бурную. Тина Голдштейн еще ничего не знает о Бэрбоунах.





	“И не раскаялись они…”

Частити быстрыми нервными движениями утерла злые слезы и, покосившись на растерянного Криденса («стоит тут столбом… как всегда»), резко дернула Модести за руку.

— Пойдемте. Нужно найти! Модести, ты его знаешь?

Модести смотрела хмуро. Она успела за день устать, проголодаться, и ей совсем не хотелось плестись за сестрой по ноябрьским мерзлым улицам.

— Ну знаю. Только он ведь уже далеко убежал…

— Если мы поспешим, то догоним! Нам нельзя возвращаться без денег, вы что, не понимаете?

Частити растерянно вертела в руках плетеный шнурок — все, что осталось от ее потрепанной, вытертой самодельной сумочки. Аксессуар не по годам, нелепый и детский, с наивной кривоватой вышивкой — но другой сумки у Частити не было. А теперь не было и этой.

Как мальчишка только догадался, что в этот раз ему будет чем поживиться? Обычно Частити не носила с собой ничего, кроме пачки брошюр, расчески и старого карманного зеркальца. Сегодня она — как почти самая старшая и, без сомнения, самая разумная — должна была обойти не только десяток продуктовых лавок, но и заглянуть в галантерейный магазин за тканью для платья. Маминого платья. На сдачу ей было разрешено было купить себе носовой платок, кусок лавандового мыла или еще какую-нибудь милую безделушку.

— Ну неужели ты ничего не видел? Куда ты вообще смотрел?

Криденс, который, как, впрочем, и всегда, смотрел на отражение серого неба в нью-йоркских лужах (не из-за романтико-меланхолических настроений, а потому, что не любил встречаться взглядом с теми, в чьи руки ему приходилось совать листовки), неопределенно пожал плечами. Он считал, что искать воришку совершенно бессмысленно — тот давно уже скрылся в подворотнях, слился с грязно-акварельными сумерками.

С подворотнями на тот момент Криденс был знаком не слишком хорошо, а уж сестра и подавно. Но спорить с Частити — особенно с рассерженной Частити — было себе дороже. Она осуждающе уставилась на него своими серьезными круглыми глазами, волосы от дождя завились мелкими кучеряшками, и больше всего она напоминала очень сердитого барашка. Криденс понимал, что сестре непременно влетит, знал, как боялась она всегда — больше наказания — расстроить маму, и чувствовал смутную вину за то, что опять оказался бесполезен.

— Ты хотя бы заметил, в какую сторону он побежал?

Криденс показал наугад:

— Кажется, туда.

Частити припустила вперед с мрачной решимостью, Модести, спотыкаясь, плелась следом, старательно волоча ноги и всем видом выражая молчаливый протест. Она еще не до конца смирилась с тем, что должна называть эту бледную, тощую, вечно встревоженную девицу сестрой и слушаться ее. Частити больно стиснула ее запястье, и Модести чувствовала себя тряпичной куклой. Очень замерзшей, промокшей и голодной куклой.

То и дело резко останавливаясь (Модести чуть не падала), Частити вертела головой, всматривалась в сизую морось, и, обернувшись, напоминала Криденсу, задыхаясь:

— Ловить его будешь ты!

Криденс тихо надеялся, что ловить ему не придется никого и ничего, потому что в последний раз краткое столкновение с пронырливыми оборванцами закончилось болезненными тычками в спину и упавшей в грязь шляпой. После этого он понял, что по негласным законам улицы лучше ему будет держаться поближе к дому и не пытаться одаривать людей печатной продукцией Вторых Салемцев в малознакомых и еще менее дружелюбных районах.

Кирпичи и грязь, грязь и кирпичи. Сложно было сказать, сколько они уже шли, заглядывая в самые темные закоулки. Дождь усилился. Шляпка Частити промокла и обвисла, кудряшки уныло прилипли к щекам. Модести наступила в особо глубокую и холодную лужу и хныкала, что хочет домой.

Криденс задумчиво достал из кармана ком размокших листовок и дисциплинированно отнес их в ближайший мусорный бак. «Страдания закаляют!» — вспомнил он назидательный голос мамы. А недавно в свежем выпуске утренней газеты написали, как отлично закаляет холодный душ. Некий известный по всей Америке медик обещал, что стоит только начать обливаться по утрам холодной водой, как вы сразу станете неимоверно сильны и выносливы физически и духовно! По логике вещей, размышлял Криденс, страдания, приправленные холодной водой, должны были сделать из него образец стойкости и моральной силы. Однако чувствовал он себя не более стойким, чем размокший у мусорного бака недоеденный хот-дог. Они с Модести дрожали от холода, но Частити еще согревал огонь возмездия — или, быть может, праведный гнев, или недавно подаренные ей на двадцатилетие теплые чулки.

Криденс снял шляпу и стряхнул с полей ледяную лужицу.

— Слушай… Хочешь, я скажу, что деньги украли _у меня_?

— И что нам это даст?

— Она накажет меня, а не тебя, — просто ответил Криденс.

— Чепуха. С чего бы у тебя вдруг оказалась моя сумочка?

— Ну тогда давай скажем, что…

— Эй, у меня подметка отлетела!

Модести зло и обиженно смотрела на брата с сестрой. Она никогда не плакала, но сейчас ее губы дрожали, а серо-голубые глаза сделались совсем темными.

— Я дальше не пойду!

— Модести, сестренка…

Частити наклонилась к Модести и старательно изобразила то пугающе-сладенькое выражение, от которого Криденса всегда передергивало. С облепившими бескровное лицо волосами и лихорадочно блестящими глазами она казалась сбежавшей из лечебницы городской сумасшедшей.

Модести сразу ощетинилась:

— Ты не моя сестра! Ты… ты злая и глупая! Я не хочу с тобой идти!

Частити резко и больно дернула ее за руку и тут же получила ботинком под коленку. Ее лицо исказилось. Внезапно Криденс понял, что это сейчас Частити, а не Модести расплачется, как маленькая девочка.

— И не надо! Вам всегда на все плевать. Идите! Я сама найду.

Модести не стоило повторять дважды. Она решительно схватила Криденса за руку и, сердито топая и взметая брызги, направилась в обратную сторону.

Криденс понимал, что ему стоит усмирить новоявленную сестру (за четыре месяца он еще не успел привыкнуть к ее независимому характеру), что Частити ждет этого от него, что он должен быть настоящим старшим братом. Но, по правде говоря, отчаянный поход Частити казался ему совершеннейшей глупостью. Возможно, он уже не так сильно боялся материнского гнева, а для нее разочаровать мать было гораздо страшнее, чем потеряться в нью-йоркских трущобах, промокнуть до нитки и нарваться на плохую компанию.

«А вдруг с ней что-нибудь случится?»

Криденс вдруг почему-то представил, как хрупкую Частити подхватывает дождевым потоком, словно смятую листовку, и по темным улицам уносит… прямо в океан?

Его поэтические размышления были прерваны воплем Модести:

— Смотрите!

Сестра рванула его за руку, и спустя секунду они оказались в закоулке, возле переливающейся неоновыми огнями надписи, странной и неожиданной в этом мире осклизлого камня и мусорных баков.

_« У Мэри Лу»_

Под вывеской на двери странного заведения была изображена большеглазая девица с итонской стрижкой, выщипанными в ниточку бровями и капризным бантиком пухлых губ. Белыми нежными пальчиками с кроваво-красными ноготками она гладила себя по щеке, словно втирая в кожу какое-то снадобье.

Модести хихикнула.

— «У Мэри Лу»! Видела бы мама!

Криденс усмехнулся.

— Нам к другой Мэри Лу надо, к нашей. Пойдем.

— Пожалуйста, Криденс, давай посмотрим! Я жутко замерзла! А там тепло…

— Нас не пустят.

— Почему не пустят?

— Ну, потому что… потому что мы _не те, кто ходит в такие места_.

— А _кто_ ходит в такие места?

— Ох… Ну, всякие богатые, дорого одетые дамы и господа. И они… не самые приличные люди, понимаешь?

— Ну и что. Выгонят — пойдем домой. Пожалуйста, давай только заглянем? На секундочку?

Криденсу показалось, что девица на двери кокетливо приподняла бровь и сложила вишневые губки в поцелуе.

«А еще в газете писали, что длительная работа за типографским станком вызывает галлюцинации…»

Разумеется, один бы он ни за что не осмелился заглянуть в подобное заведение. Но Модести была настойчива, дождь превратился в оглушительный ливень, да и все происходящее вдруг стало казаться ему каким-то ненастоящим. Конечно же, их прогонят. Как всегда. Что ж, он привык, и все равно попытаться стоило.

— Подождите!

Сквозь сплошной занавес воды они увидели запыхавшуюся Частити.

— Куда вы делись? Я вас искала. Что это?

— «У Мэри Лу»! — торжественно объявила Модести.

— Что?

Частити растерялась.

— Ну смотри, тут написано: _«У Мэри Лу»_! Поэтому мы обязательно должны сюда зайти.

— _Где_ написано? Модести, что ты опять сочиняешь?

— Ничего я не сочиняю! Вот же, вот!

— Да что за ерунда! Я ничего не вижу. Тут только реклама кольдкрема.

— Ты _правда_ не видишь?

— Вы надо мной издеваетесь!

Частити обиженно шмыгнула носом. Она отчаялась найти пропавшую сумочку, испугалась, сдалась, промокла насквозь и наверняка простудилась, а эти двое решили ее добить. Никакого милосердия.

— Хватит врать. Здесь ничего нет.

«Все-таки галлюцинации», — подумал Криденс.

«Вот дурында эта Частити!» — подумала Модести.

— Ну что ж, пора признать, что мы столкнулись с _непреодолимыми обстоятельствами_. Мы потеряли деньги и потерялись сами. И нас накажут. Всех, не только меня.

Частити в раздражении пнула стену.

В следующую секунду она влетела в пустоту, заскользила по невесть откуда взявшимся ступенькам и с грохотом исчезла где-то в сырой темноте.

— Не надо было пинать дверь! — назидательно произнесла Модести.

Когда Модести и Криденс осторожно, стараясь держаться с достоинством, спустились в подвальное помещение, они обнаружили, что Частити сидит на полу, механическим движением подтягивая тут же сползающие обратно чулки и взглядом еще более безумным, чем обычно, уставившись в пространство. Над ней склонился не слишком рослый, но определенно внушающий доверие, хорошо одетый, крепкий и основательный джентльмен. Криденсу показалось, что вежливый джентльмен пытается уговорить их странную сестрицу наконец подняться на ноги (и в самом деле, ей следовало прийти в себя, отряхнуть платье, прикрыть коленки, привести себя в порядок…). Когда же он осторожно приблизился, незнакомец выпрямился и взглянул ему прямо в глаза.

«Но ведь типографская краска должна была уже выветриться!» — успел подумать Криденс, плавно сползая по стене и присаживаясь рядом с Частити.

— Это дьявол, Криденс, это дьявол… — пролепетала Частити.

— Попрошу. Гоблин, вообще-то.

Джентльмен ухмыльнулся, разглядывая Частити со смесью брезгливого интереса, презрения и легкого сочувствия.

— Извините, а вы в самом деле дьявол? А у вас есть хвост? А копытца?

Модести, кажется, единственная, была не слишком смущена необычным знакомством. Она смотрела на эксцентричного джентльмена во все глаза.

— А ты хочешь посмотреть, что у меня есть, девочка?

Тут Частити собрала остатки самообладания и, скользя в натекшей с одежды воде, как новорожденный жеребенок, с трудом приподнялась, схватила Модести за плечи и торжественно-пронзительно пискнула, дрожащим пальцем указывая на джентльмена:

— Ведьма!

— Вы путаете не только пол, но и видовую принадлежность, мисс. Я же ясно выразился. Вот ваш обморочный братец и то уже запомнил, верно?

Криденс зачем-то кивнул. Пока Частити старалась не посрамить честь Новых Салемцев, а Модести изучала нового знакомого любопытным взглядом, свидетельствующим о том, что все старания Мэри Лу Бэрбоун привить ей ненависть к _«не таким, как нормальные люди»_ пошли прахом, он украдкой рассматривал помещение. На первый взгляд, ничего необычного: столики, барная стойка, фривольно одетые женщины с ярким макияжем и витыми бокалами в длинных пальцах, дорого одетые мужчины с сигарами. Он видел подобных персонажей и раньше — мельком, когда раздавал свои листовки где-нибудь поблизости от ресторанов, баров, клубов и кафе. Они проходили, проезжали, проносились мимо, и даже не стремились его обидеть, высмеять: для них он просто не существовал.

Однако вскоре то тут, то там он начал замечать странности: у одного джентльмена рука, обнимавшая прелестную спутницу, вдруг удлинилась и, обогнув несколько столиков, непринужденно взяла с барной стойки бокал. У второго были уши такой замечательной длины, что Криденс задался вопросом: а как же он носит шляпу? У третьего, набриолиненного усатого молодого человека, нежно шепчущего что-то ласковое своей спутнице, на шее вдруг открылся рот — и тут же завел беседу с фигуристой соблазнительной официанткой. Спутница заметила, вспылила и привычным движением заткнула болтливый рот салфеткой.

За стойкой хозяйничал кто-то маленький, ростом не выше Модести, но при этом старый, морщинистый настолько, что кожа с локтей и коленей волочилась по полу, чрезвычайно носатый и деловитый. Криденс на секунду даже пожалел жертву страшной врожденной болезни, но, когда бармен запустил кому-то (кажется, обладателю свободно ползающей руки) в голову хрустальным графином и грязно выругался, понял, что народ здесь, в общем-то, ушлый, и чувствуют они себя преотлично. Да и он сам, как ни странно, не ощущал себя здесь совсем уж чужим. Пока он раздумывал, как такое могло получиться, его аккуратно подняли за шиворот и поставили обратно к стене. Ласковая женская рука поднесла к его лицу маленький стаканчик с золотистой жидкостью.

— Веселящая вода, милый. Тебе не повредит.

Рука была покрыта симпатичной блестящей чешуей, изящные пальцы заканчивались загнутыми когтями, но это как-то не смущало Криденса. Вода? А почему бы не выпить воды? Он проглотил жидкость залпом, перевел дух и подскочил от неожиданности, когда над ухом кто-то игриво и нетрезво хихикнул. Потом понял, что этот совершенно _неподобающий_ смешок издал он сам. Краем глаза он заметил, как одиозный джентльмен, представившийся _Гнарлаком_ , тем же удивительным напитком обходительно угощает обмякшую Частити, и та, решив, видимо, что хоть воды попьет перед смертью, приканчивает несколько стаканчиков подряд, а потом неприлично хихикает, как пьяная торговка, и виснет на руках у «дьявола».

«Как хорошо, что мама этого не видит…» Нет. «Как _жаль_ , что мама этого не видит». Он усмехнулся, принял еще одну порцию замечательной воды и почему-то вдруг сделал несколько неуклюжих па. Чудом не придавил какое-то мелкое сердитое создание с крысиной мордочкой и человеческими глазами, был обруган, но впервые не обратил на оскорбления в свой адрес никакого внимания.

Покачиваясь, он присел за столик в углу. Рядом играли что-то слегка заунывное, но приятное, прелестная девушка с мушиными глазами и деликатными жвалами нежным полудетским голоском пела в микрофон о любви и смерти, о разложении и возрождении… Криденс залюбовался.

— Ты здесь впервые, верно?

Он и не заметил, как к нему подсела затянутая в пересыпанный звездами блестящий атлас представительная дама лет пятидесяти. Она держалась покровительственно и сразу положила ему руку на колено. Рука оказалась самая обычная, без когтей и чешуи, только на одном пальце было кольцо в виде головы какого-то неопознанного хищного зверя. Пасть то открывалась в немом вопле ярости, то снова захлопывалась.

— Я да. Я вот… с сестрой. С сестрами то есть. Мы впервые. Хорошая погода, не правда ли?

Дама расхохоталась.

— Погода просто _фантастическая_! А что это у тебя здесь, красавчик?

Она проворно залезла в карман его брюк и достала смятую, размокшую бумажку.

Поднеся к глазам, зачитала:

— «Ведьмы… среди нас. Уничтожать… ради… наших детей». Ха! Так как ты собрался уничтожать нас, милый?

Криденс покраснел так, как не краснел даже тогда, когда в детстве их с Частити застали за кражей благотворительного пирога.

Дама явно наслаждалась его замешательством.

— Я не… Это просто…

— Ты спалишь нас всех на костре? Утопишь, сбросив с ближайшего моста с камнем на шее? Ты так не любишь нас, милый?

— Я… Простите. Я бы никогда…

— Ах, это твоя _мамочка_ так нас не любит! Что же мы ей сделали? Неужели какая-то смазливая ведьмочка увела у нее супруга? Твоя мама никогда не была замужем, верно? А как ее зовут?

— Мэри Лу… Бэрбоун.

Дама аж всплеснула руками.

— Да что ты! Как интересно! Я ведь тоже Мэри Лу.

— Это… ваше?

— Это — мое заведение, да, я здесь хозяйка! А вот почему _ты_ здесь — вот это вопрос! И _как_ ты сюда попал — явно же не твоя малахольная сестрица тебя привела. Она-то про нас бы в жизни не узнала. Вон, спит прямо под стойкой. Веселящая вода с непривычки очень ударяет в голову. Но завтра она все забудет. А ты, ты ведь ничего не забудешь? Иди сюда.

Она что-то еще долго-долго говорила низким грудным голосом, но Криденс не слушал. Он сонно моргал, чувствуя, как постепенно обмякает, и вот уже его взъерошенная голова лежит на плече у Мэри Лу, а она гладит его по волосам. Это было так приятно. Он бы остался здесь навсегда, и гори все огнем.

— Мама…

— _Я не твоя мать_!

Полный холодной ненависти голос, не голос даже, а шипение, пробудил его от грез. Мэри Лу смотрела на него так, словно это он здесь был чешуйчатым гадом — среди _нормальных_ людей.

Она отодвинулась и залепила ему пощечину, ударила с оттяжкой.

— Уходи отсюда и сестрицу свою забери!

Криденс плохо помнил, как ему удалось наконец подняться и подойти к стойке. Частити и правда обнаружилась там, но не валялась бездыханным телом, а сидела, обхватив колени руками и, казалось, решала в уме сложную математическую задачу.

— Там все неправильно! — заявила она почти трезвым голосом, глядя на Криденса снизу вверх.

— Что — неправильно?

— Все! Про ведьм, про то, что они несут зло, что их надо уничтожать. Все, что нам говорили. Ну чего ты молчишь?

Частити попыталась подняться и чуть не упала — ему пришлось ее придержать.

— Понимаешь… Я-то ведь такая! А я и не знала. Вот сейчас узнала. Я поняла.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Я ведьма. И я не хочу идти домой. Иди без меня.

Господин, назвавшийся Гнарлаком, с интересом слушал их разговор. Лениво перегнулся через барную стойку.

— Ну что вы, мисс. Какая же вы ведьма. Вам просто повезло случайно здесь оказаться. Или не повезло. Это как посмотреть.

— Я ведьма!

— Вы сейчас вернетесь домой, ляжете спать, а на следующий день будете как паинька стоять и раздавать эти ваши листовки. С призывами убивать таких, как я. Таких, как все здесь… присутствующие.

Частити начала некрасиво хватать ртом воздух. Из глаз потекли слезы.

— Я ведьма! Что за чушь вы тут несете! Конечно, ведьма! Я же чувствую…

Частити рыдала навзрыд. Гнарлак смотрел на нее с брезгливым равнодушием. Криденс попробовал осторожно взять ее под руку и вывести ее на улицу, но она набросилась на него с такой силой, что пришлось ретироваться.

— Ты мне просто завидуешь! Всегда завидовал! Ты и эта мелкая пакостница Модести! Я ведьма, и здесь мое место!

— Бедная девочка.

Криденс и не заметил, как молодая грациозная женщина со светлыми волнистыми волосами (по правде говоря, таких здесь было немало), поднялась из-за столика и медленно подошла к ним. Она достала надушенный платочек и начала осторожно вытирать заплаканное лицо Частити.

— Выпей. Это самая _обычная_ вода.

— А где Модести? Вы не видели маленькую девочку?

Криденс ощутил одновременно дикий страх и стыд. Как он мог забыть о Модести? Что с ней сделали?

— Твоя младшая сестра? Не волнуйся, она очень устала и весь вечер проспала у меня на коленях. Иди сюда.

Модести, удивленно оглядываясь, медленно подошла к всхлипывающей сестре и растерянному брату.

— Не расстраивайся. Может быть, я не видела никакой двери и никакой надписи. Может быть, я пошутила. Только Криденс видел. А может быть, нас просто… ну, пригласили. Пойдем домой, Частити.

— Пойдемте, я вас провожу. Вам не стоит возвращаться в одиночестве. Мое имя? А, да зачем оно вам.

Новая знакомая довела их до перекрестка, на котором наконец-то начали появляться привычные взгляду здания. Частити была подавлена. Криденс молчал и, похоже, пытался что-то сопоставить. Модести предвкушала хорошую взбучку, понимая, что не сможет соврать и сразу расскажет, что это она затащила остальных в какое-то странное место. Она не так много успела увидеть, но чувствовала, что рассказывать об этом никому нельзя. А значит, надо придумать, где же они пропадали весь вечер. Похоже, кроме нее, это никого больше не волновало.

— Будем надеяться, вы не слишком удивитесь. Было приятно познакомиться. Частити, тебе необязательно жить так, как ты живешь. Ты милая девушка… Поверь, у нас с вами иногда очень похожие проблемы. _Obliviate_!

…Тина Голдштейн злилась на себя, на несговорчивое начальство, на плохую погоду, на всех и вся. И на все эти дурацкие, дурацкие обстоятельства. Почему в аврорате ей не выделили помощника? Она потратила столько времени, слушая выступление какой-то новоявленной фанатички, и ничего полезного не выяснила. Только зря попросила Куини подменить ее в очередном спикизи — по правде говоря, в силу врожденных способностей к легилименции (и необычайно привлекательной для мужчин внешности) сестра была идеальным информатором. «Шпионка», фыркала Куини — для нее это была забавная игра. «Снова шпионить для тебя, Тини?» Тина улыбнулась. Все-таки хорошо, что Куини не так много знает о другой стороне ее деятельности. А то заявилась бы прямо на митинг салемцев, просто из праздного любопытства.

Но как Тина могла упустить детей? Они вдруг отделились от толпы и направились куда-то, да с такой целеустремленностью, что Тина почувствовала: вот где надо искать. Эта Бэрбоун наверняка использует детей не только для раздачи листовок. А вдруг она уже что-то знает, вдруг отправила сына и дочерей на задание? Она кинулась за ними, но вскоре потеряла из виду. Один квартал, другой, третий… Тина наворачивала круги вокруг спикизи, где сегодня должна была «слушать» Куини, не рискуя зайти, опасаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Все равно дети пропали, и она так и не узнает, где они были и что делали. Разоблачали магов? Интересно, могли ли они причинить вред кому-то из этих несчастных оборванцев, которые кормятся у их приемной матери — просто потому, что той что-то померещилось?


End file.
